Music Oneshots
by SPNlover308
Summary: ok, so I saw this challenge and decided to try it. It's just a bunch of oneshots based off 10 songs from my ipod.


**1. Pick a fandom, character, couple, whatever.**

**2. Open iTunes, Windows Media Player, etc. and put it on shuffle.**

**3. Open a word document and start the music.**

**4. Write as the song plays. Once the song ends, stop writing. You stop when the song stops.**

**5. Do this ten times. :) And then post so everybody can read them!**

**6. It is all about the characters of Flight 29 Down**

**I saw this ipod challenge and decided to try it. I kind of just wrote stuff on the spot so it might not make sense. It could be in first person, third or even second. I just tried to write what went with the music. (ok I admit I might have cheated a little, I just got so into it I had to finish it after the music stopped. lol.)**

"The World is Black" by Good Charlotte, _you can decide what two characters you want the boy and girl to be. I know who they are for me but they could be different for everyone._

I didn't understand why this was happening. I stared at him, silently begging for what he said to be false. I could see the tears in his eyes and I wanted to scream. It wasn't fair. I could hear them telling us there was no hope for them. They were gone. He sighed and whispered, "Everything is different now." I closed my eyes already feeling them stinging with unshed tears. I really just wanted to go back to before this stupid crash when everything was normal and three of the seven survivors hadn't died on the way home. If only life worked that way …..

"Who's going home with you tonight" by Trapt _Taylor POV_

Taylor walked along the road thinking about the past year. She had tried to give Eric a chance, she really had but he just couldn't do it. They were both so closed off and you wouldn't know it just by meeting them. If they told you how they actually felt you would know all the insecurities and secrets they kept. Eric was afraid of something; Taylor knew it. She just couldn't figure out what. Was it commitment, or real love? She sighed, thinking about how a new girl seemed to pop up around him every day. Who was going home with him tonight?

"Holding On" by Simple Plan _Jackson POV_

Jackson fell to his knees as he felt frustration bubbling up inside him. _Would they ever get off this damn island_? He thought angrily has he suddenly had the urge to scream, or cry, he wasn't sure which. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes met the blue orbs of non other than Taylor Hagen. She gave a reassuring smile, one that said so many things, and without saying anything sat beside him. He suddenly felt calmer. He would never tell her this but she was one of the reasons he wasn't completely crazy. She kept him holding on.

"Be Like That" By 3 Doors Down _Eric POV_

Eric watched him work and thought to himself how he wished he could be like that. He would never say it but he wished all the time to be anyone but himself. He was the comedian, the jerk, the rat. Whatever you called him, when you looked deep enough he was pathetic. As he saw Nathan working, not complaining, and being helped by Melissa, he knew he would never be anywhere close to that. Nathan was well liked and while he tried too hard sometimes, no one had ever said they hated _him_. Oh Eric knew he brought it on himself, but he just couldn't take it if he actually let someone get close and they hurt him like his mom and dad did. He would give anything to live one day in Nathan's shoes, but then again Eric was a realist, and he knew that would never happen.

"It's Not Over" by Chris Daughtry _ok this one I was kinda stuck on. It's Daley's POV but I didn't have time to go into it farther so I guess use your imagination. _

I sat in the sand, mesmerized by the gently lapping of the waves. The moon cast a pale reflection over everything making the night seem more eerie. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as tears leaked down my cheeks. _It's not over right? _I asked myself as I looked back on the fight I had just had with Nathan. I don't know why I was so upset, I'm the one who started it and I know it. I just didn't understand how he couldn't see that we were going nowhere fast on this island.

"Predictable" by Good Charlotte _Another pick your own character one_

My heart broke a little again as she made another sad excuse for why she couldn't come tonight. I knew she was with him, I'd know for awhile. I don't know why I let her in again. I actually gave her a chance and she let me down, _again_. Everyone asks why I'm so cold and why I'm so afraid. Well if I answered this it would be because of her. She's broken my heart, I think three times now. I really am an idiot. She's so predictable.

"You are my Hope" by Skillet _Just a group one _

They all sat together on the beach that night. Tears had been shed, shouts head been yelled, and everyone's pain and frustration had boiled over. It had been 3 months and everyone had been at their breaking point. But now, after everything had been said and done, they didn't feel disconnected, they felt more linked together than ever before. They had discovered that they were all each other had. They were each other's hopes to survive and stay sane on this crazy island.

"What If" by Simple Plan _pick your own again (I like those ____ )_

I would _not _cry. I would _not _feel sorry for myself. _They_ didn't believe I would ever be anyone. My own _parents_ didn't think I would ever amount to anything. Why does it matter so much that _you_ don't think I can. What if I can? What if I can actually make my life mean something because of _you_? Why don't you think I can do it? Why don't you _care_ about me? I could change the world, you never know. I guess that's kind of exaggerating. But then again what if I don't do any of those things? I will wait for you, even if no one cares about me. For some reason I think _you _do. For some reason I think _you_ are just scared, not of me, but of _us._ I'll be waiting here for you when you figure it out.

"Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park _wow I think I only listen to depressing music. Another pick your own but this one is really obvious to me who it should be._

I stared out the window at the rain. The rain use to make me feel happy. It use to make me want to sing or dance. It was raining the night you said you loved me and it was raining the night I told you goodbye. You were so confused. I love you so much, you will never know but she deserves you more than I ever will. I know you love her; you just needed a push in the right direction. It didn't make it any easier though. My heart shattered because of you. You were my sun, and now the sun's set. The shadow of the day is all I have to look for from now on. No one could ever come close to you. That's why I knew she needed you. I really hope you're happy. I think you are and that little piece of information is enough for me to keep on living.

"Realize" by Colbie Caillat _hmmm, I actually didn't even know that would end like that…..interesting….well that was Taylor POV_

Taylor was crying. She was sad in a happy way. Seeing them together was a good thing but for some reason it still hurt. "Hey, are you ok?" She sighed. Why did he care anyway? "Yes, I'm fine" She hated how her voice cracked. Suddenly she was surprised at how his arms had enveloped her. Then all the buried pain came to the surface and she started sobbing. Why was he being so nice? "I love you; I hope you realize that by now." Eric said softly. Her eyes widened as he held her. Then she started crying harder because they both knew it was too late. They had missed out and it was her fault.

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfiction thing. I know it wasn't that good, and it needs a lot of work but I was on a time limit. Songs are much shorter than you realize when you have to write a story to them. I hope you didn't have to suffer through it or anything. Reviews would be great, and if you have any comments or constructive criticism it is welcome. Thanks! **


End file.
